School of Gaming and Anime & Manga Characters
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, Konata Izumi, Yukie Mayuzumi, and Red. That's certainly a group of friends that you would never imagine together, let alone go to high school with one another! *updated*


"C'mon. We're gonna be late," Sonic mutters to himself as he waits for his friend. The hedgehog closes his eyes, crosses his arms, and impatiently taps his foot. "I should've known though. Today's the day of her test, and she did tell us that she was going to pull an all-nighter. Still though..." After ten seconds, all of Sonic's remaining patience died, and he marches up to his friend's door. "KONATA! I'M GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DONT HURRY!"

"No you won't," comes Konata's voice immediately after she opens her door. "Now let's go before we're late to the bus." She takes off after those words came out, running pass her friend and off towards the bus stop. A victory smile is plastered on her face as she runs. It's still present when the hedgehog, with a light run, catches up to her, with an unamused frown on his face. "Aww, lighten up."

The blue duo soon reach their stop, where two of there other friends await. A boy with an iconic hat and a girl with her sword all wrapped in green cloth. "Yo Red!/Good morning, Mayucchi!" Sonic and Konata greets. The two turn around.

"Oh! Good morning Konata-san, Sonic-san!" Yukie says back. Red tips his hat in acknowledgement.

"Yukie, I told you cut it out with that san stuff," Sonic tells her. "Just Sonic will do."

"I-I'm sorry," Yukie apologizes.

"Don't you worry about that Mayucchi. You'll get used to it with Sonic quickly." Konata reassures. Yukie nods, her face lit up with her friend's encouragement. "So did you make a hundred friends yet?" With those words, Yukie's face flushes red and she just stammers.

"I-I-I, um, you see...That's still, uh, I-I'm trying th-though..."

"Stop messing with Mayucchi or else I'll curse you!" Says Yukie's horse-shaped cell phone strap, Matsukaze. The girls continue their talk as Sonic walks up to Red.

"What's up?" Sonic attempts at small talk. Red smiles back without a word. "Mayucchi sure is a good ventriloquist, huh?" Red nods. "Anything new happened?" Red shakes his head no. "Well, aren't you a chatterbox." Red glares at him. "Geez, it's just a joke."

"C'mon Sonic," Konata says as she places her arm around Red. "You should know by now that Red is the serious Silent Protagonist." The quiet hero stares at the otaku with burning eyes of fury. "You are just so lovable!" She hugs Red tightly and smushes her face against his. The boy clearly resists as he, with all his might, tries to get his friend off of him.

"Sonic-san. Should we help them?" Yukie whispers to Sonic.

"Just Sonic. They look like they're having fun though. Besides, the bus is here." The hedgehog point to said bus. Konata immediately gets off Red and gets on the bus, with Red and Yukie following. The samurai girl looks at back at her blue anthropomorphic friend. Said hedgehog runs straight at the side of the bus and runs up it, unnecessarily flipping and reaching the roof of it, where he lies down and naps.

Yukie watches in awe. "Yeah. Sonic is pretty cool," Konata comments as she takes her seat. Yukie nods enthusiastically, and sits next to her. Red follows suit.

"That was impressive," Yukie expresses her amazement. Red nods to that statement.

"You have to do your best too Mayucchi!" Matsukaze exclaims.

"Yes Matsukaze! I will make a friend today!" Konata and Red smile and give Yukie their thumbs-up. During the ride, Konata and Yukie talk, with Red only listening and shaking his head every now and then, until their ride finally stops at their destination. Sonic wakes up and jumps off, where he lands in front of his friends. "You forgot your backpack, Sonic-san." Yukie tells him.

Less than five seconds later, with backpack in hand, Sonic states," Just Sonic, Yukie."

"Let's go slowpokes. We don't want to get marked late to homeroom," Konata immediately runs after saying that.

"Slowpoke!?" Sonic screams and chases after her.

"Konata-san! Sonic-san! Wait!" Yukie follows after them. Red slaps his face and goes after his friends into their high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA, Konata Izumi belongs to Kagami Yoshimizu, Yukie Mayuzumi belongs to Minato Soft, and Red belongs to Nintendo<strong>


End file.
